The Pasty Boys
by DREbrokenAMS
Summary: Pure crack. I was playing the prompt game with friends and this is what came out of it. Just for laughs guys, I wasn't being serious with it! Enjoy! Oneshot


A/N- okay, so my friends and I were playing the prompt game and this is the prompt that they gave me...

* * *

Us

Sai

A bar

Kakashi

Orochimaru

Iruka

Deidara

A thong or a mankini

Tequila shots

here's the result of that, and my crackiness of the night...I really shouldn't write when I'm hyper...

* * *

"I'm bored." Kelly said as she lounged on the couch in the hotel room.

"Me too." Kim answered from where she was sitting on the floor playing on her laptop

"I have an idea." Brandi leaned towards her friends with a gleam in her eye. "Let's go to a bar." Kelly and Kim looked up at their friend.

"We can't." Kelly stated sadly.

"Yeah, we're underage." Kim said giving Brandi a scrutinizing look.

"These cards don't say we are." Brandi produced three I.D. cards from her backpack.

"How'd you get those?" Kelly asked reaching forward to take the one that had a picture that resembled her on it.

"Ohhh mine says my name is Anna!" Kim held her card up to the light. "Dude, these are legit! They have the watermarks and EVERYTHING!"

"What?" Kelly looked down at her card. "Why is my name Tiffany?" Brandi grinned.

"Well I couldn't exactly use our REAL names. The guy that made them for me always makes them for people with aliases. It was a favor he owed me. Don't ask." The girls looked at their friend but did as she requested.

"What's your name then?" Kelly asked Brandi craning her neck to look at her card.

"Sophia." The eldest girl answered without looking at the card. "Come on. Let's go."

"WAIT!" Kim screeched as the two older girls started to leave. They turned around and gave her a questioning look. "We need to wear cuter clothes." Kim said pointing at Brandi's black sweatpants and simple white tank top and Kelly's over-sized camo shirt and knit pants. Brandi and Kelly looked back at Kim noticing that she didn't need to change since she was already in jeans and a babydoll top.

"Right, let us change real quick..." Brandi said as Kelly sighed unhappily.

Ten minutes later the girls were walking out the door of the hotel headed to a bar three streets over.

"Why does Florida have so many bars?" Kelly asked as the girls rounded the last corner having already passed several large bars.

"I dunno." Kim answered dodging a rather drunk mans wandering hands.

"Because everyone in Florida likes to drink?" Brandi suggested pulling Kelly out of the way of the man's hands. "Bugger off!" She shouted at him making him amble off in the opposite direction. "Stupid men."

The girls entered the bar of their choice with no other distractions and slowly worked their way through the crowd to the bar. "Three Tequila shots please." Brandi said flashing her I.D. to the bartender who only glanced at it.

"Coming right up."

"And three beers too!" Kim hollered at him, he looked up and grunted but brought three bears with the Tequila shots.

"Can I see your I.D.s please?" He asked Kelly and Kim holding his hand out for them. They happily handed him their new I.D.s which he inspected closely.

"It's ok Jose, they're with me." The bartender looked over at Brandi and nodded. "Ok Sophia." He handed the girls their drinks, apologized, and walked to the other end of the bar where a very drunk man was waving his arm around wildly.

"What was that all about?" Kelly asked Brandi once Jose was out of earshot. Brandi just shrugged in response and held up her shot.

"To the nights we won't ever remember and the friends we won't ever forget!" The three girls cheered and threw back their shots.

"Dude, we totally needed this weekend. This rocks!" Kelly said taking a swig of her beer.

"It totally does!" Kim said sipping at her longneck.

"Yup." Brandi waved at Jose and asked for the bottle of Tequila. He handed it over to her and winked before walking off.

"What the hell?" Kelly exclaimed having noticed the exchange. "You just wait until I tell Kakashi about this!"

"Tell me about what?" The silver haired man asked walking up behind them.

"What are you doing here? This is supposed to be a girl's weekend away!" Brandi and Kim complained.

"Us guys thought we might need one too." Deidara explained walking up with a slightly tipsy Iruka.

"I WANT ANOTHER DRINK RIGHT NOW!" Someone in the corner of the room they were in screamed. Everyone's attention was brought over to a tall, lean, rather pasty man with long black hair. Several people cringed at the sight of him. Not because he was unfortunate looking, he was actually an odd sort of handsome with a bit of mystery to his features. What wasn't a mystery was what his body looked like, because the pasty, tall man was wearing nothing other than a mankini. Yes, the pale, tall man was wearing a neon purple mankini. Kim giggled insanely at the sight, Kelly dropped her beer complaining that she was going to throw up, and Brandi just outright stared at the drunken man.

"Or…Orochimaru?" Deidara choked out, looking faint. Kakashi simply blinked at the picture in front of him. As Iruka leaned over and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the poor man unfortunate enough to be standing next to him.

"YEAH! ANOTHER ROUND!" Another pale man shouted standing next to the mankini-wearer.

"SAI?" Kakashi exclaimed seeing the boy that had joined his team standing in front of him in nothing except a neon pink mankini, matching the stance of the man next to him.

"I need more shots." Brandi said picking up the bottle of tequila and drinking straight from it.

"Me too." Kim and Kelly deadpanned at the same time trying to erase the picture of the two pasty men from their brains. Brandi filled up two beer mugs from behind the counter, a bottle of jack, filled them to the brim with the whiskey, and handed them to her friends. Kelly barely got a third of hers down before she was drunk beyond belief, and actually started _dancing_ with the two mankini wearing men. Brandi and Kim finished off the entire bottle together, finally getting drunk enough to forget how repulsive the men looked and joining in on the fun until the semi-sober men they lived with pulled them away and out of the bar. The group stumbled away from the bar and into the night.

The next morning, Brandi woke up to water hitting her feet. She blinked a few times and realized that they had all passed out on the beach. She tried to remember the night before but couldn't remember anything except lots of tequila and whiskey. The other two girls woke up and they quietly tried to remember what had happened the night before. They moved farther down the beach so as to not wake the boys up. "I think I remember something about Orochimaru and Sai." Kelly said squinting at the sky.

"Oh. God." Brandi whispered horrified as she observed the scene in front of her. Kim and Kelly looked at where their friend was staring. They saw a terrifying sight before them. Sai and Orochimaru were _frolicking _through the water in their neon colored mankinis holding hands and smiling.

The boys on the beach awoke to the girls terrified shrieks, and promptly wished they hadn't as they saw what the girls were shrieking from.

"God, help us." Kakashi muttered as he shook his throbbing head, wishing he didn't have a hangover.

* * *

A/N- So yeah..hope you enjoyed heh...please leave me a review to let me know what ya thought! Any critiques are welcome! :D


End file.
